rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Battlefield4us/Things that were not in Volume 2
Okay everyone, I'm back after going through some hard times IRL, and right now, i'm trying to do more fanfiction stuff, but in the meantime, i'm gonna show you guys this. Volume 2 was awesome, i'll admit, but apparently, there was some things that were not shown in full view, or even shown at all. So here's the things that weren't in Volume 2 (even if they weren't supposed to be, or even because...aliens). More Screentime of Team CRDL. Yeah, yeah, let's get this out of the way right quick. We know that Team BIRDs is pretty much the worst team we've ever heard of, and they're bullies. We all want Nora to break their legs, and they all deserved that. There are some fanfictions that show Cardin trying to be like everyone else, (only nicer, and it involves a certain faunus). In the fifth episode of Volume 2, they made an attempt to try and beat up Pyyrha Nikos, but she won spectaculary. and after that, they never appeared ever again, not even during the attack on Vale, or even the dance, or the missions thing. I don't mind that they haven't showed up in a long while, but they needed to progress the plot sometimes. back before, they might've progressed the plot by taking Jaune as their servent. This progresses things because Jaune understands how it feels to be weak, and to finally stand strong against the enemy by throwing the sap at Cardin. My question is where were they this whole time? probably in the hospital or something.... A short appearence of Winter Schnee So we're still questionng on how Weiss got that scar of hers, but the other thing we're trying to figure out is her sister, Winter. We don't know much because weiss rejected the offer to talk to her, and her father. She is probably the only character who i want to see so much, I think that she could be the sibilng rival of Weiss, and also i noticed that Winter in german is winter. yeah really. If she makes an appearence in Volume 3, then things could be interesting for us. And speaking of characters... Scarlet and Sun Two characters that never showed up the entire season, (unless you count the marvel cameo) are a part of Team Sun. Scarlet and Sage have only been shown for a good four to six seconds outside of the arena talking to Sun and Neptune, They dissapeared immediately, and are never meant to be seen again, untill they decide to show them for real. Well, maybe until they get shown in a trailer. NEXT! Velvet's box of Pandora One weapon we've been waiting to see was The Box. (And no, not the movie...actually who remembers that movie?) Velvet's box was a big mystery in Volume 2, and we were only teased in a production diary. Then at the finale, we would probaably give this a Sin, because just as Velvet was going to use it, she was ordered not to do so, because she would be wasting it. To us, it feels like torture. I do think i want to see more of Team CFVY in the next Volume, and i'm glad they showed up. that was a real good performance there. (Do people ship weapons by the way?) The Vytal Tournament (now owned by Atlas Corportations.) The torunament has been my big concern throughout the entire season, it was only mentioned TWICE! After the end of the invasion, Ozpin got a call from the councilmen from the Avengers that after their plans of nuking the town failed, (Because Ultron dismantled it), they had given the responsibility to James Ironwood/Stark to keep it going well. We don't eve get to see who else will join the event, but maybe Jaune could join in the adventure. And that's all i got for the time being, i hope you have a great holiday season, and i'll see you guys next time. Bit in the meantime here's a video Cinder wanted to show us. Bye. Category:Blog posts